To Tell It Straight
by brighteye20
Summary: Naruto goes to college expecting a new life: new home, new friends, new..love? But does his new life reach all he hopes for...or does it surpass it? Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, guys, so this is my VERY FIRST STORY EVER on fanfiction and I'm really nervous of how you'll react, so please please please review and I promise to love you forever and give you bigger and better stories for as long as my imagination holds out! Now, this is only the prologue and I'll get chapter 1 up as soon as it's finished! Now enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **NO, I do not own Naruto nor any characters in this story...sad day...

**To Tell It Straight**

**Prologue**

Ahhh moving day! The campus was bustling with parents and students alike, all rushing back and forth from the mini-van cramped parking lot to the towering dorms of Konoha University, arms exploding with desk organizers, pillows, and bags of keepsakes from home. Shouts from the stairwell could be heard echoing through the doors and out into the main courtyard of Hughes Hall, the freshman boys' dorm. The Resident Advisors of the dorm were shouting directions at the incoming freshmen to sign in, and the hall mentors busied themselves with welcoming nervous fathers and tearful mothers, assuring the older generation of the safe hands they left their young ones in. The next second a loud, bushy-haired brunette leaned out of a top story window and dropped an armful of water balloons on the unsuspecting masses.

Uzumaki Naruto had never seen such a beautiful sight. Here he was, all sunshine-haired, 6 feet of him, staring up at the third floor window, just over the back entrance to the dorm. THIS would be his new home for the next year, and in his mind, his first _real_ home.

_Well, I guess I better get unpacked already. Here goes! _Lugging his two suitcases in a firmer grip and shouldering his duffel bag, Naruto plunged forward into the soaking wet mass of outraged parents and authority figures. He walked up to the table marked, with a now dripping sign, SIGN IN, and smiled sunnily at the disgruntled blond seated behind a large stack of forms and name tags.

"Name!" the busty older woman barked.

Flinching slightly, Naruto grinned even wider, and shouted just as loud "UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Holy crap you don't have to scream! I'm not freaking deaf ya know!" Eye-brow twitching, the woman wearing a name tag reading TSUNADE: FRESHMAN DEAN OF STUDENTS, glared threateningly at the young man in front of her. _Damn it, what did I do to deserve a shouting idiot on the morning of the worst hangover I've had in YEARS! Guess that'll teach me to drink 3 bottles of sake the night before Freshman Day. If only I hadn't lost that bet with Jiraya..then I wouldn't have to be here handing out forms to sniveling mothers and their whining offspring! For the love of Kami, I'm a dean!_

Laughing self-consciously and scratching the back of his neck, Naruto grinned saying "Sorry Granny, guess I'm just a little nervous. I still haven't gotten used to this college thing!" As the busty blond glared daggers at him he gulped. _Guess I shouldn't have called her Granny..sheesh. People sure are sensitive here... _"Um, maybe I could just get my forms and name tag?"

Still giving Naruto a look that would kill a lesser man, Tsunade shoved a name tag and a stack of forms into his shaking hands and ordered him to go unpack. "Meet in the main lobby in 2 hours brat!" Watching him hurry away, the blond thought _Heh, guess I still got it. He'll be shaking in his little freshman booties in no time. But there's something different about him. Hmm...maybe that brat's not so bad after all..BUT IF HE CALLS ME OLD AGAIN I'LL SHOW HIM HOW TO RESPECT HIS __ELDERS DAMN IT! _

_***_

Heading up the main stairs of the dorm, Naruto was entranced with the abundant amount of energy pulsing from the very walls. _This place is HUGE! And there's so many people! _Dodging a red-faced teen with bushy brown hair and red triangle tattoos on his face, being pulled painfully by his ear by an older woman with similar tattoos, Naruto glanced up to see a large placard with Third Floor engraved on it by a metal door leading from the stairway. He glanced back at the whimpering teen who was busy yelling "Aw ma, it was just a welcome present!"

"No Kiba, that was juvenile delinquency! Now quit making trouble or I'll take you right back home with me..."

As the voices trailed off down the staircase Naruto chuckled and heaved his belonging through the door...and was met with an even greater amount of chaos than was on the yard before.

Everywhere he glanced, there were people. Naruto had to dodge footballs being lobbed through the hall, squeeze around mini-fridges and desks that had been displaced in the hall until their owners could find a space for them in their room, and hold his bags as close as possible so as not to jostle the people loitering in the hall chatting; as he glanced at the paper in his hand giving his room number, he looked up just in time to plaster himself against the wall as a dark-haired boy wearing a coat that covered half his face, the other half hidden by sunglasses, zoomed past on a skateboard. Continuing down the long hallway, Naruto nodded and smiled at each person, hoping that they couldn't see the fear growing inside his stomach. _No! I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is just one more adventure! I can do this! _Just as the thoughts finished forming he heard a voice beside his right ear shout "OH THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT IN THIS SHINING HOUR OF YOUTH!"

Wincing with the force of the voice, Naruto turned to see a boy with bushy black brows, bowl-shaped hair, tears streaming in two long waterfalls down his face, and clothed entirely in green spandex. At least he assumed he was wearing all green spandex, however most of his body was obscured by the duck tape that now secured him a good 4 feet up the wall. His eyebrows reaching dangerously towards his hairline, Naruto jerked himself from his trance and raced blindly down the hall, not stopping until he reached his room, where he shoved the key hastily in the door, vaulted himself into the room, and slammed the door behind him, only allowing himself to breath again as he slumped against the door, hands on his knees.

As he attempted to slow his breathing to somewhere below the hyperventilating level, Naruto noticed another presence in the room and stiffened.

"Can I help you?" the god-man sneered?

Naruto jerked his head up and glared....at the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire 18 years of breathing, eating and sleeping. _Oh dear Kami in heaven._

TBC

**A/N: all right everyone! review time! yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**I Bet It Stung**

Naruto jerked his head up and glared....at the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire 18 years of breathing, eating and sleeping. _Oh dear Kami in heaven._

Naruto stared in shock at the man before him: piercing dark eyes glaring icily at him, the overhead light reflecting in the coal-black depths. His glossy black hair in a state of controlled chaos lay regally dishevelled around the perfect features of his porcelain face. Soft-looking pink lips pulled up in a delectable smirk, one of his flawless eyebrows slightly raised.

_Oh, I think the god-man asked me something...I should probably answer instead of gawking like an idiot..Quick! Think! _"Duck tape...busy brows....wall...crazy people..everywhere.." he panted between gasps. _Yeah, that sounded intelligent. Nice one Naruto. _

"..." The god-man's eyebrows lowered and those oh-so-wonderful lips pulled down into a scowl. "Whatever, dobe. Just get out of my room." Miraculously finding his voice again, Naruto finally slowed his breathing enough to yell "Hey! I'm not a dobe, teme! Uzumaki Naruto at your service! I"m your roommate! I like ramen and meeting people!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Ahh!" What a bastard! God-man's a teme. "Listen _teme_, I'm just tryin' to be friendly. I mean, if we're gonna live together we may as well get to know each other, ya know? What's your name? Where are you from? What kind of music do you like?"

"...Just don't touch my stuff." As Kami's example of the perfect man turned and resumed pulling books and clothes from his bag, Naruto stared disbelievingly at the back of his glossy head. _Okaaay...He's probably just shy or nervous! I'll give him another chance. Well, I guess I better unpack too. _Naruto turned to the dresser by his bed and proceeded to throw shirts, pants, and underwear into the top two drawers. Once those were full, the bottom two drawers were opened and Naruto began to painstakingly stack cup after cup of instant ramen. As he cast one last reverent gaze at his perfectly positioned ramen he grinned and turned back towards the god-man, whose name remained a mystery, and found himself eye-to-nose with a glaring teme. "You're not cooking _or_ eating that in here. I will not have my possessions smelling of that processed crap" the raven beauty spat.

"WHAT! RAMEN IS THE NECTAR OF THE GODS YOU TEME!!"

His ears ringing painfully, eyebrow twitching, the raven took a step back and hissed icily "Dobe, lower your voice."

"Who are you that I have to listen to you?" Naruto pouted.

"Just throw that stuff out and we won't have a problem," mystery man stated disdainfully.

"Oh, we'll have a is MY ramen, and I can keep it wherever I want to, cook it wherever I want, and EAT it wherever I want!" the blonde shouted.

"No. This is my room and I say you can't."

Infuriated, Naruto almost screamed "It's my room too!" _What the HELL is up with this crazy BASTARD!!! How could someone so god-like not love ramen with all it's godly goodness?!_

"Hn." the raven scoffed.

"Ah! That's not even a word!"

"Tch..dobe."

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled, stomping over to his dresser. Sneakily looking over his shoulder the blonde chuckled. "I think I'll just cook some ramen right now since you're being such a bastard."

"No. You won't." The raven's tone reached a dangerously low level as the menacing look on his face continued to climb higher.

"Ha! Try and stop me teme!"

"I'm willing to give you this one warning before I take your ramen and throw it out the window" the raven stated stoically.

"AH! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING YOU TEME! I'M EATING RAMEN AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Naruto screeched, standing on his toes so as to be eye level with his stoic roommate, emphasizing the last four words with jabs to the raven's surprisingly firm chest; but not one to be distracted by yummy muscles, when it comes to ramen anyway, Naruto turned and defiantly grabbed a cup of ramen and shoved it into the microwave seated beside the sink. Turning around and sporting a smug grin, fully prepared to rub said smugness in the teme's face, Naruto blanched when he saw no one in front of him. _What the.._Turning around in a circle with a look of unbridled fury at being ignored, he didn't stop until he again faced the microwave..which was open. And empty. _How..what? He's freaking magic!_ He spun around again to face the room and-

"AHHHHH! NO!" Sprinting the whole 7 feet from where he was currently standing to the other side of the room, Naruto bounded onto his roommates bed by the window, where the other boy was currently dangling half of his ramen, including the cup from the microwave, three stories above the pristine dorm courtyard. His usually bright sky-blue eyes darkening to a stormy blue-grey, Naruto proceeded to jump and attempt to latch onto the raven's muscled arm and drag it back into the room so he could snatch his precious ramen back to safety. The leverage he had from the bed, however, only allowed him to bounce twice and make a grab at his roommate's arm before he was rebounded directly into the wall by the window and dropped to the floor. _Geez...who knew these beds were so springy..._

Not one to be deterred for long though, he sprung right back up and began to yell at the top of his lungs "GIVE ME BACK MY RAMEN BEFORE I BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOUR FACE! TEME!" His voice rising in decibel with each word he was left red-faced and panting by the end of his tirade. The raven winced in pain as he was sure he felt his eardrums rupture. "Tch, dobe. You wish."

_Ahh! Fine, so he's not scared of me? We'll see ho he likes it when I mess with HIS shit then! _Grinning evilly, Naruto spun and grabbed the first object within his reach...which turned out to be an alarm clock. Abandoning the clock on the bed he snatched up the next closest thing, a pocket watch laying in the open drawer of the bedside table. Throwing it to the ground and positioning his foot above it, he glared up at the raven. "All right teme! Give me the ramen or the watch gets it!" _Who the hell has a pocket watch these days...teme's such a freak._

Staring with a look of shock at the watch on the ground, the raven's face soon contorted into fury as he let go of the ramen and let it fall the three stories to the ground. "NO! MY RA-" Before he could finish, or even think to smash the watch, Naruto was tackled to the ground and smashed in the face by a rock-hard fist. "I told you not to touch my stuff!" the raven yelled. Not to be shy in a fight, Naruto flipped the other boy backwards and onto his back. Getting swiftly to his feet, Naruto lashed out with his foot and kicked the raven squarely in the stomach before having his legs kicked out from under him by the now gasping raven. Again on his back, staring dazedly at the ceiling, he barely had time to react before he blocked another hit aimed at his face.

* * *

As the boys continued to beat the crap out of eachother on the floor, they didn't notice their door slam open and at least 10 other boys crowd their way into the tiny dorm room and starting up a chant of "Fight! Fight!" A quiet boy with a spiky ponytail leaned against the doorjam taking bets on the two wrestling on the floor in front of the mob.

"What's the odds on the blonde, Shika?" a plump, rosy-cheeked boy asked the yawning bookie.

"Eh, two to one against...Troublesome" he muttered in response.

"Heh, put me down for twenty on the dark one." Chouji decided.

"Ah! I see that the joyous expression of youth is being acted out with firey comradeship!"

"Uh..I see someone let you down.." Chouji grimaced.

"Oh no, the duck tape fell. Apparently my youthful fire was too much!" yelled Rock Lee, fisting his arm into the air tearfully.

"You're too much of somethin'.." a silver-haired man muttered behind his orange book.

"Mentor Kakashi! Should you not be separating these youthful men before friendly competition moves past youthful fervor and becomes less that sportsmanlike?!"

"Lee, don't get your spandex in a bunch, someone will come along shortly I assume. I'm not getting paid enough to watch you kids AND break up 'youthful competition'" the slightly older man drawled. As Lee moved off through the crowd grinning tearfully, Kakashi shifted his concentration back to his book, muttering about how he needed a raise before dealing with crazy freshmen. _Where the HELL is Tsunade?, _he thought._ She oughta scare some sense into these idiots._

* * *

"Fu-oomph-Teme!" Naruto yelled after yet another hit in the stomach. He scrambled backwards as the raven reared his fist back for another hit. His hand knocked into something hard and he glanced back to see the pocket watch laying discarded on the floor by the bedside table. Grabbing the watch with his left hand and balancing on his right arm, he kicked both feet out and rammed them into the other boy's chest just before the raven lunged foward.

His breath knocked out of him, the dark-haired boy shook himself out of his daze and sat up. Glaring a hole through the blonde in front of him, the raven attempted to lunge at the other boy's throat, only to be stopped once again by Naruto's feet planted firmly on his chest, not pushing him back but holding off his attack. "Let go of the watch dobe" he almost hissed.

"Not a chance bastard! You destroyed half my ramen!" shouted Naruto.

As the raven made yet another grab for his watch, the blonde blocked him again with his feet and stretched his left hand farther above his head, bringing the watch father out of reach of the raven, but exposing his chest and stomach to attack at the same time. "Hn. That poor excuse for a food substance would survive a nuclear attack, idiot!" As he made a thrid grab for the sliver pocket watch the blonde was now dangling by the chain just behind his head, a loud, piercing voice broke through the crowd and struck fear into every heart of every man present.

* * *

Jiraiya, the Freshman Dean of Admissions, meandered lazily over the green lawns between the administration building and Hughes Hall, spotted here and there with trees and flower beds. He was on his way to the mandatory meeting in the boys' dorm, chuckling lightly about the lost bet that caused Tsunade to have to deal with room registration this year instead of him. _Oh my beautiful Tsunade, when will you learn to never bet against me? I wonder how the boys are fairing with a hung-over Tsunade in charge of them? Hee hee hee._ As he continued along this line of thought, punctuated occasionally with pervy thoughts about the passing female population, he came in sight of the boys freshman dorm. Gazing up nostalgically at the old dorm which he once called home, he saw a large package fall from a third story window, followed by an indignant screech. _Ah, and the fun begins. Well, I guess I'll just let Tsunade deal with this. I could use a nap anyway. _Settling down on a nearby bench, he sat back and listened to the birds chirping and watching the students, both new and returning, pass by. _This should be an eventful year, what with both the famed Uchiha prodigy on campus, as well as my one-time friend and student's son here. I wonder when I'll get to meet them.._His thoughts continued along this tangent until the steady beat of the sun's rays and the content buzzing of bees lulled him into a light sleep.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! THE DORM MEETING WAS SUPPOSED TO START 30 MINUTES AGO AND THE ENTIRE THIRD FLOOR IS MISSING! WHAT MAKES YOU-" Tsunade stopped in her tracks as she made it to the front of the crowd, every eye trailing up to her enraged glare, as she stared down at the two boys on the floor. The blonde and raven were frozen, the raven's arm mid swing and the blonde's mouth open in a silent scream of defiance. _Well, well, well. What have we here? That blonde one's Uzumaki if I remember correctly, and the other..the Uchiha I believe. Hmm..._"Well Naruto, Sasuke. Looks like we're all getting along quite nicely" Tsunade stated in a sickly sweet tone, promising dangerous consequences. "Now why don't you tell me WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO ROLLING AROUND ON THE GROUND LIKE A COUPLE OF IDIOT SCHOOL BOYS!!!" she finished, panting with the exertion of her anger. The two boys sweatdropped under her scrutiny while the group behind her silently shuffled towards the doorway and into the hall. Just as the silver-haired mentor was slipping silently into the crowd, the angry woman whirled around and pointed directly at him screaming "Kakashi!!!! What is the meaning of this! Why didn't you stop these two idiots from beating the shit out of eachother?!! It is your JOB is it not???!!!!" _How did she even know I was here? I swear that woman has eyes in the back of her head. _"Heh heh, well you see," he started nervously, "I could not stop them without the possibility of being pulled into their violence, and I am a peaceful man. It would be against my moral standings to become engaged in a petty fight, make love not war, and all that. Heh heh." Her eyebrow twitching dangerously, Tsunade stomped towards him, her anger towering around her with each step. "Get the rest of these hooligans and take them downstairs. I will bring these two with me shortly" she hissed, lacing each word with the promise of much pain and violence if she was disobeyed. Turning immidiately towards the remaining crowd of boys he shuffled them towards the stairwell and they all made a hasty escape to the much safer floors below. When she was content that her threats were not being taken lightly and that each and every one of those boys would be sitting ram-rod straight in the lobby when she returned there, she again faced the boys, still frozen on the floor. "Get up" she said. They complied hastily, both staring at their feet, too scared of the wrath that would ensue if they disobeyed. "Sit" she commanded, and they both scrambled for a seat on the nearest bed, heads hung low in a way that reminded her of five year olds who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Now boys, Sasuke, Naruto. Why don't you tell me _exactly_ I just walked in on and why it was occuring."

Naruto's head shot up along with Sasuke's, their fingers both pointed accusingly at the other as the shouted-

"It's that teme's fault he-"

"This dobe stole my-"

As their accusations overlapped one anothers they turned to stare daggers at each other. Before another fight could begin, Tsunade rubbed her temples and shouted "ENOUGH! I don't care. Just let me make myself clear right now boys. Fights will NOT be tolerated on this campus, and I'm sure that both of you have enough sense not to jepardize your educations on a simple petty brawl. Do you understand me?"

Heads back in their cowering positions, they both mumbled a begrudgin "yes.."

"Good. Now let me see here. I take it from the state of things that you've both been introduced?" Judging from the look of disdain on the raven's face as he scowled at a point on the floor, one foot scuffing at a mark beside it, and Naruto's defiant arm crossing and glaring directed at the wall beside him, she decided that no, they had not. _What a couple of dumb-asses. They don't even know eachother's names yet and they already hate eachother._ "Fine. I'll do the honors. Uchiha Sasuke" she glared pointedly at the raven, "this is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is Sasuke. Now shake hands like the big boys you are." As the two stayed frozen in their childish attempts of scorn, Tsunade bellowed "SHAKE HANDS DAMMNIT!" Naruto started and thrust his hand in the general direction of the Uchiha, while Sasuke slowly lifted his own hand and shook the other boy's swiftly before letting it drop as if it were a filthy old rag. Tsunade sighed at the immature actions both boys were displaying and closed her eyes. "Very well. Now, let's go downstairs and I will give you your punishment in front of the entire dorm. I want to make an example of the two of you to show you how I do not _tolerate these types of indescretions well._" With a final glare at each of them, she whirled around and stomped out of the room and down the hall, glancing back once to confirm that both of the teens were following her. _Even though I am still in my prime, I am sure as hell getting too damn old for this. And WHERE THE FUCK is Jiraiya! He should be dealing with these idiots, not me!_

_

* * *

_Outside on the shaded bench, Jiraiya started awake. _Oh crap! I'd know those death-vibes anywhere! Tsunade must be looking for me! THE MEETING! SHIT! _At that thought Jiraiya vaulted agily to his feet, quite elegantly for a man his age he thought, and sprinted towards the boys' dorm. _She is so going to murder me this time._

_

* * *

_Three hours later, sporting many bumps, cuts, and bruises from the hands of one angry blonde woman, Jiraiya limped into his office across campus from the Hughes Hall. _Wow, that woman sure knows how to throw a punch! _he thought. _She could have shown those two boys how to REALLY fight. _Sinking down into the leather couch situated along one wall of his spacious office, Jiraiya thought back to his meeting with the Uchiha and Naruto. _Who knew that Naruto would look exactly like his father? I could have picked him out of a line-up any day! And if he continues along with the behavior he showed today, I might have too.._Jiraiya sighed and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes on the dying light that was shining through the windows that made up the back wall of his office. "Well, maybe the punishment will help kick them back on the right track. I never would have pegged the Uchiha for a fighter though. He barely even makes any facial expressions!" he mumbled tiredly. _But if what Tsunade recounted is right, apparently Uzumake had him screeching like a banshee..wait. That was not how I intended to make that thought come out...oh well, that reminds me. Might as well start my next project! Kakashi can't keep re-reading the last one forever!_ With a final sigh, and a back-popping stretch, Jiraiya opened his lap top that was seated on the coffee table in front of him, giggling quietly at all the peverted thoughts racing through is head.

* * *

Around 10 o'clock that night, Naruto slammed the door to his and Sasuke's dorm open, glaring at the darkness inside, before turning on the light and stomping over to his bed, falling facedown into his pillows. Silently Sasuke walked in after him, quietly closing the door behind him before walking over to the forgotten watch on the floor and placing it back in it's proper drawer. He then walked over to his desk and sat down, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Can you believe what that old hag is making us do?!" Naruto's muffled shout sounded through the room.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, continuing to stare at the small speck of tile in front of him.

"I mean honestly!" Naruto's voice came out clearer as he shoved himself upright on the matress and faced his roommate. "Making us spend every weekend cleaning up trash on campus, AND giving us bathroom duty for the rest of the month?! What is she thinking! I can't believe that on top of all that I'm still stuck in the same room as you!" he punctuated the last sentence with a pointed glare in Sasuke's direction.

"Hn." the raven replied.

"Are you even LISTENING to me?" Naruto cried.

Without a word Sasuke stood, walked over to his dresser and started pulling out pajamas and toiletries. Gathering his assembled items he turned to his desk, grabbed his set of keys, and opened the door. "Hey! Where are you going? I"m talking to you!" Naruto demanded. With a look that clearly said his patience with the blonde was swiftly fading, Sasuke turned towards Naruto and said "I'm going to take a shower dobe. Why? Did you want to join me or something?" And with that he turned and left the room, barely slamming the door behind him, failing to notice the distinct blush dusting Naruto's face.

_Shit. _thought Sasuke on his way towards the shower-room._ I really did not mean to say that last bit. Shit._ Trying unsuccessfully to rid his face of the blush it now sported, Sasuke slammed his way into the shower-room and attempted to wash the day's occurances away in the steamy spray of the shower.

* * *

Laying back in his bed, listening to the soft breathing of his sleeping roommate, Naruto stared silently at the ceiling. _Welcome to college_, he thought. With that final thought, he closed his eyes and willed sleep to take away his restless thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This one's where it starts getting juicy, but no lemon _yet_, I think I'm gonna hold off on that for either chapter 3 or 4...so yeah! Also, thanks to those of you who reviewed! I love critique, so feel free to give as much as you want! I'm also really sorry if there were any major typos in Chapter 2, I completely forgot to edit it when I was done typing. I was just so excited to post it! Well, on with the show! Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2**

**Want to Be Bad**

One month into school, and Naruto was at a loss at what he should do. On the one hand, yeah, college was fulfilling all his wildest dreams: great parties, great friends, actually gaining knowledge in his classes, and feeling like he was actually living for the first time since..well, since his parents died. It was all he had planned on it being when he decided to leave behind his old life at the group home and accepted his scholarship to Konoha University. On the other hand, however, he felt the weight of every thought he had of being unaccepted, disliked, and not good enough, embodied in one person: Uchiha Sasuke. In the one month that they had been roommates, Sasuke and he had barely graduated to speaking in complete sentences to each other, yet they still found time to risk sly, searching glances at the other whenever they were in the same room. Sasuke managed to be changing into or out of his clothes about every time Naruto walked into the dorm room, almost giving himself a coronary each time he caught a glimpse of those sculpted abs or toned back, and on extremely cruel days, just a peek at the smooth skin of his hip, or the creamy expanse of his thigh. After these occurrences Naruto would either find a hasty excuse to then leave the room he had entered not five minutes before, or he would immediately sit on his bed, begging the heat spreading through his body to disappear, covering his lap with a pillow. Even though Sasuke had yet to let slide another comment like he had on that first night they spent in their room, Naruto still caught himself entertaining thoughts of how he might one day get close enough to actually touch that god-like body, and hear the deep, slow breathing of sleep not from across the room as he did now, but beside him in his bed, the heat off Sasuke's body warming him while they lay together na-

"Oi, dobe. Did you hear me?"

"Huh?! What! I wasn't thinking about-" Naruto started. As soon as the words began to leave his mouth though he caught himself staring into the dark eyes that haunted his dreams, both awake and sleeping. _Damn it! Must. Control. Fantasies._

"Whatever dobe. That pineapple-headed kid and his loud friend are asking for you in the hallway. With those words still hanging in the air, Sasuke turned back to his desk and re-inserted his headphones. Naruto spared one last glance at the perfect expanse of bare back-_wait. Bare! He's not wearing a shirt! Why are you so cruel Kami!_ Now whimpering silently in his head, Naruto grabbed his jacket and keys and slipped out the door. Nodding to his friends, Kiba and Shikamaru, the group began to walk towards the stairs on their way to dinner. "So Naru, did you hear about that awesome party that's gonna happen tonight? It's supposed to be freaking Krazy with a capital K!"

"Um, yeah," Naruto responded, shaking the last of his pale visions out of his head. "I hear it's supposed to be pretty great. Sakura and Ino already made me promise we'd go. I think they just invited me though because they think that I might be able to convince the ice-teme to come along." Naruto loved his friends Sakura and Ino, whose sorority was throwing the party, but those two girls were psycho when it came to his roommate. Naruto honestly didn't know how two people who hated each other so much could be considered 'best friends'. He just chalked it up to the fact that all girls are crazy. Except Kiba's girlfriend. Hinata was actually really nice, and normal. If not for her obvious family issues, he'd say she had the perfect life. Her cousin Neji lived two doors down from him, yet he had never once seen them speak, only exchange icy glares whenever they passed in the hall or stairwell. _Whatever, it's none of my business. I'm not exactly the poster boy for functional childhood._ With that thought he turned to Kiba. "Yo, Kiba. You think Hinata's gonna be up for another crazy night? Last time she ended up dragging our asses back to the dorm I swear she was gonna set us on fire with that glare."

"Heh, nah. She's home visiting her sister this weekend. I really miss her though," Kiba said with a frown. In an attempt to cheer up his now brooding friend, Naruto shifted his attentions to the quiet Nara Shikamaru. "What about you, Shika? Got any strategies for finally bagging Ino? Although I have no idea how you're gonna get her claws out of Sasuke-teme." Shika glanced up at Naruto and smirked knowingly. "Oh Naruto, don't be so troublesome. Besides, we both know whose claws are the only ones Sasuke's interested in."

Naruto blanched. "WHAT? Shika! I have no idea what you're talking about." With another chuckle the Nara continued to stroll casually towards the cafeteria, being followed by his two pouting friends.

Sasuke stared out the window beside his desk, his eyes following the bright blond hair of his roommate as the boy walked, laughing with his friends. _Argh! Why do I keep staring at that dobe?! It's not like he's even interested in me. Wait? What? I'm not interested in him!! I'm not interested in anybody! Shit. Shit. Shit._ With another glance at the blond that had so quickly wormed his way under the Uchiha's skin, Sasuke jerked back towards his desk, trying unsuccessfully to focus on his homework, blaming his stupid obsession on his lack of sleep and caffeine-induced dreams.

"TEME!! Get up! It's Friday and we're going to a party!!!!" Naruto sang as he barged into the dorm room. He stood grinning at the Uchiha, whose ever-present glare was directed on him.

"No." Sasuke attempted to turn back to his books, however, he was deterred by a tan hand gripping his shoulder and forcing his eyes back to a watery pout that had appeared on the face of his blond. _Okay, when did I start thinking of him as mine? I'll admit it has a nice ring to-argh! No! Maybe I do need to get out more.._ "Fine. Just let me change my shirt. And quit pouting, you're not four" he growled. Standing up and walking over to his dresser he pulled open the top drawer and grabbed one of his many button down shirts. Pulling off the plain white T-shirt he had been wearing he felt the tingling sensation across his neck that appeared whenever he knew the blond was watching. Suddenly self-conscious, he glanced over his shoulder and spat out "Do you mind dobe?" before shifting his arms into the sleeves of his dress shirt and butting the buttons carefully. Turning just in time to see a slightly blushing Naruto avert his gaze, Sasuke smirked and said "So where we going?"

Naruto laughed, a little too loud to be genuine, and said, "OH you know, the Sig Kaps are throwing a homecoming party, and it's supposed to be amazing! I promised I'd get you to come, so come on! We don't want to be late!" With that he turned and rushed out the door, leaving Sasuke to close and lock it before sauntering down the hallway, wondering all the while what the hell he was doing following that dobe anywhere that involved alcohol and dark, cramped spaces.

Walking into the party, it was just as Naruto expected: loud music, tons of people he knew, tons of people he didn't, dark corners that he could already see some lucky people were taking advantage of, and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. "Naruuttoooo!" came a squeal from somewhere in the middle of the dark room in front of him. He squinted his eyes and could just make out a pink head of hair bobbing between dancing couples, followed closely by a swinging blond ponytail. "OH NARUTO I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME!!! AND YOU BROUGHT FRIENDS!" Naruto flinched as Sakura's alcohol-induced yell hit his ears from about 3 feet away. _I can't believe I forgot how annoying she is when she drinks.._ He plastered on his trademark grin and met her halfway in a big bear-hug. "Oh Sakura-chan! When are you going to come to your senses and date me!?" Ducking a slap to the head that he knew was coming, he turned, grinning, back to his friends and said "You know Shika, Kiba, Sas-"

"SASUKE!!! I'm so glad you came!!" Pushing violently past Naruto to latch onto his roommate's arm like a vice, leaving Naruto precariously balancing on one foot, while trying to grab Ino's shoulder to right himself. Ino's much calmer voice said "Hey Naruto. Sorry about that, I should of warned you we made Jello shots. You know how she is with those." Smiling apologetically she walked towards the group already yelling "Oi! Forehead! Get your paws of Sasuke-kun, you know he only likes blonds!" Cringing slightly at the remark, knowing no-one would hear it the way he did, Naruto walked over to the bar in the corner and picked up a few beers and took them over to his friends. Pushing a beer each into Kiba and Shika's outstretched hands, he faded into the background and listened to the many conversations around him while sipping on his beer.

"-ruto said that you like to dance Sasuke!" Naruto jerked back to the conversation at hand when he felt a presence attempting to dislodge itself from the females in front of them by backing into Naruto. Naruto reached out reflexively and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, saying "Sorry girls, Sasuke's got no rhythm. Now if you really want to see some moves, Shika sure knows how to shake it!" Casting a smirking look over to Shika, who was frozen with is mouth open staring shocked at Naruto, Naruto chuckled and mouthed "That's for earlier." Accepting his defeat, but already planning payback, Shika shrugged and looked to Ino. "Wanna dance Ino?" A flushed blond tucked her hair behind her ears and muttered what sounded like an acceptance and the two wandered off to find the dance floor. Sakura, however, was not so easily distracted. Swaying slightly, the pink-haired girl smiled what she thought was a seductive twirk of her lips, but really made her look even more drunk, in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke, however, was staring dumb-struck at Naruto. "Why'd you do that dobe?"

Flustered, Naruto stepped back, dislodging his hands from surprisingly warm shoulders, and mumbled "..sorry. IF you want to dance, go for it."

"No, I mean...um...thanks, dobe."

"No prob." Coughing to cover his awkwardness, Naruto shrugged and turned to Kiba, who was already finished with his beer and had somehow obtained a red cup with unknown amounts of alcohol in it's depths. "Yo, Kiba, you good?"

Smiling whimsically, Kiba responded "So good. I see some guys from my chem lab, I"ll check y'all later." And with a final wave over his shoulder he bounded over to a couple of guys known for playing campus pranks, already yelling his greetings halfway across the room. Sakura started to sway and ended up slumping on the wall beside the door, giggling uncontrollably. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, then turned and walked in separate directions, each seeking out people who could distract them from their thoughts for more than five minutes.

Two hours, four beers, and six shots of So Co later, Naruto found himself in a bathroom, staring at his completely shit-faced drunk reflection in the mirror. He heard a knock on the door and then a voice shout over the din of music and laughter "Oi. Dobe. You in there?" Naruto sighed and rubbed his face. This hang over was gonna be killer. He turned the knob on the door and opened it just enough to see the coal-black depths staring back at him. "What?"

Giving Naruto a curious glance he sneered and said, "Just wanted you to know I'm leaving."

"You okay to drive?" _Ugh, why do I care?!_

"Hn." _Why does he care?_

"Whatever, see ya in the morning. I'm gonna stay for a while longer. Maybe crash in Sakura's room."

"See ya." Then Sasuke turned and walked into the crowd of party-goers. _I really shouldn't stay, but I can't handle being in a room with that guy when I'm this drunk. I honestly don't know what I'd do, but he already thinks I'm an idiot, no need to enforce that thought. _With one last look in the mirror, Naruto finished off what was left of his drink and went off in search of another. Just to dull the thoughts. Just one more.

"Uuughhh....what the hell..." Naruto attempted to open his eyes, then thought better of it as a agony shot through with each pinprick of light on the back of his eyelids. _Holy shit. What happened last night? _With a grimace of pain, Naruto sat up slowly keeping his eyes closed. He felt his stomach roll in protest and instantly slumped against the concrete wall behind him. _Concrete wall? Did I fall asleep in the dorm stairway again? Shit._ Opening his eyes, fully expecting to see the familiar landing to the stairway in Hughes Hall, he gave a start as he saw he was in a concrete room, with a metal door. It's only furnishings the concrete bench he was sitting on, a toilet, and a sink. "HOLY FUCK I'M IN JAIL!"

Naruto sat and waited for someone to notice he was in a cell. Hell, they probably would leave him here for hours without caring when he got out. Flashes of the night ran through his head as he tried to piece together how he'd ended up in jail. He remembered leaving the bathroom and going to do more shots with Kiba and Ino. Then they were outside smoking, and someone mentioned Taco Bell. He didn't remember getting into a car, but he remembered riding in the passenger seat, but no sure who he was with. Then he remembered blue lights, and then nothing. _I'm guessing I never made it to Taco Bell_, he thought as his stomach gave an audible grumble. Just as he was thinking they were going to leave him to rot a rough jerk pulled back the small metal cover on the slat of his door and a slimy voice called, "You get one phone call Mr. Uzumaki."

"Choose wisely! Heh heh heh." The creepy guard guffawed with his easily just as creepy cop friends. _Okay, these guys seem like they belong in jail more than I do._ Glancing at the list of people's numbers he had written down when they allowed him to look at his phone for all of two minutes, he was at a loss of which he should call. _Well, Kiba's not gonna come, there's no way he'd wake up before noon today, Shika's got no car and doesn't answer his phone anyway, and Sakura is probably still passed out too. Hell, she's probably in here somewhere, knowing how crazy she gets. Hmm..the only person on here that I could have a chance at getting a hold of is....no. He wouldn't come. There's no way. _ "Um, if I don't call anyone, how long do I have to be in here before you let me out?"

"24 hours kiddo. I'd call someone, you don't look like you could last a night in county lock-up." Laughing with his friends, the guard sneered at him and continued on with the conversation he had been having.

Gulping audibly, Naruto decided there was only one way to find out. He had to call. It was that or hope someone wondered where he was and called around to find him, and found him here. _Shit. Here goes._

He listened to the phone ring once...twice....three times.... "Hello?"

At the sound of the groggy voice, Naruto cringed. "Hey teme. Um, so funny story...."

Three hours later an officer led him out of the lock-up and into the lobby of Konoha County Sheriff's Department. As he walked through the door, he immediately met the cold gaze of his roommate, whose fiery gaze was locked on his the moment he left the guards side. "Hey Sas-"

"Don't. Not. A. Word." Then the livid Uchiha turned and walked out of the station.

Naruto followed him, silently, and got into the car when it was unlocked. He sat staring straight ahead, not daring to look at the driver, mainly because promises of a swift but painful death were leaking from his every movement as he drove the 30 minutes back to campus.

As they neared the main gates of the school, Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and asked stiffly "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes.." Naruto stammered. He felt like if he got one more disappointed glare from the other side of the car he'd dissolve into a sopping wet mess of tears.

"Good," and then Naruto was propelled forward with enough force to throw him through the windshield if he hadn't been wearing a seatbelt. Just as fast and with just as much force, he was jerked back by said seat belt enough to knock off his equilibrium and bring back his hangover full force. "What the fucking hell Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. He looked around and saw that they had slammed to a stop on the side of the road about a two blocks from the University entrance. He was about to continue his tirade of curses and insults when he felt the harsh slap of a sting on his left cheek. He jerked his head back to look at Sasuke, who was staring at him with eyes as black and angry as he had ever seen them, swirling with more unknown emotions that he couldn't read as easily as anger and disgust. "What the hell were you thinking?" the Uchiha choked out, whether it was anger or other emotions that made his voice so tight, neither knew. "What could possess you to be so god damn STUPID! Why the hell didn't you just come home with me last night? Or call me for a ride! I would have come and picked you up you idiot!" As he neared the end of his speech, his voice cracked and began to shake.

_Is Sasuke about to cry? But why would he be upset over me? I mean I know it cost to get me out, but I'll pay him back._ As he moved to voice these thoughts, he was stopped with the soft pressure of Sasuke's lips on his, sliding just barely with his, and then they were gone. And Sasuke was staring straight ahead, white knuckles gripping the steering-wheel as if it were a lifeline. They drove in silence back to the dorms. As they climbed the stairs, shock wore off and questions began to fill Naruto's head to the breaking point. When they finally made it to their room and closed the door, Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore. Sasuke turned and began shedding his jacket and shoes and Naruto blurted out "What the hell teme? Why'd you kiss me?!"

Sasuke didn't even look at him as he whispered "What if something had happened to you, Naruto? What would I have done, huh?"

TBC

**A/N: mwahhahaha! Cliffhanger!!! Well I hope you liked it! I don't know if I'm entirely happy with this chapter. I think that I could have gone into more depth with Sasuke's point of view...anyway! Review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
